


Pizza slices and Souvlaki

by Saventra3



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Writing & Publishing, Angst, Caring, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Greece, Islands, Kylo Ren and Rey Are Not Related, New York City, Ocean, POV Rey (Star Wars), Protective Kylo Ren, Romance, Stress Relief, Travel, once again the idea came at 3am, sweet like candy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saventra3/pseuds/Saventra3
Summary: Rey was an aspiring writer, living the dream on the romantic island of Crete.Ben, on the other hand, was an ironically stressed psychologist residing in the concrete jungle of New York.Their paths were never meant to cross, but there certainly was a thread of gold tying them together.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Pizza slices and Souvlaki

Rey looked intently at the sparkling waters, a sapphire color, nibbling on her pen thoughtfully. Perhaps those deep waters would give her a creative boost.

Rey Nima had been living on the beautiful island of Crete for around two years now. An unknown uncle by the name of Palpatine, so far out of sight, mysteriously left her a sizable sum of money, along with a small villa, crawling with vines of ivy. 

At first Rey was suspicious, as she was prone to do. It was a real offer though, the paper work proved it. Picking up her things from a dreary England flat, the sunny skies of Greece were a welcome invitation.She loved the blindingly white buildings with their deep blue caps, overlooking the breezy sail boats on the salty waves. Better yet, there was no m mortgage or rent to worry about, thus saving her a blessed amount of money 

Her dream of becoming a writer was slowly becoming a reality, if someone could find favor in her work. A book of poetry titled, “Mellifluous Musings,” was as dear to her heart as the ginger cat purring at her feet. He was a tabby stray Rey had discovered wandering alone on the stone sidewalk. She had been taking lunch at a local cafe, enjoying a traditional Greek dish named souvlaki 

The cat, now named BB, was a frail thing, and Rey felt pity for him. And thus he was adopted by her, becoming a great cuddle companion on the wiry netted hammock. 

Rey got up out of the couch she was lounging in and stepped inside the sea-shell encrusted kitchen, where she popped open a bubbly bottle of cheap champagne. She toasted to her long-gone uncle, her blurry-faced parents, and to the liquid gold sun, setting on the Mediterranean horizon.

After getting a comfortable bit tips, she called BB in and crawled into bed, wondering about the long nights ahead and grateful for the discount liquor store.


End file.
